Divergent Goes to High School
by FluffyOwl
Summary: Tris is the new girl at Dauntless High. Four is the bad boy. After one party everything changes. For better or for worse? How will they cope? Find out in Divergent Goes to High School. Disclaimer: All characters go to Veronica Roth. Modern day.
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I wake up to my alarm clock. _Ugh _I think as I get up and take a shower. I dry off and put on a tight black shirt, a pair of black jeans, and put my blonde hair into a high ponytail. I run downstairs only to find that my family has already left. GRRR, now I have to walk to school. I grab an apple and my backpack as I walk out the house to Dauntless High. As I'm walking I notice a guy and some guys/girls riding motorcycles. The guy in the front stops right in front of me. He takes off his helmet only to reveal he has short black/brown hair, dark ocean blue eyes, tan skin, ears that stick out, and a nose that hooks at the end.

"You going to Dauntless High?" he asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Do you want a ride?"

"Uh, sure. Just promise me you aren't a psycho murder." I know what you're thinking he could kill you but I REALLY need a ride otherwise I'd be late.

"Yeah. As far as I know." He replies with a smile.

He hands me a helmet and pats the seat behind him. I get on and hold onto the sides.

"No, you need to put your arms here." He says as he moves my arms around his waist. Thank god he can't see my face turn bright red like a tomato.

"By the way I'm T-Four. And you are?" Weird it sounded like he didn't want to say Four.

"I'm Tris." And with that he took off to school, I hope.

-TIME LASPE TO SCHOOL-

We get there in about five minutes. When we get there, a lot of girls glaring at me. He's probably really popular. He parks at an empty space. His friends park next to him and they all take off their helmets. There's two guys and three girls. One of the guys had black hair, dark brown eyes, dark skin, and is shorter than the other guys but is very muscular. The other guy looks exactly like the other but is somewhat taller. The girl that came with the first guy has dark hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. The girl that came with the other guy has blonde hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. The girl who came by herself looks almost exactly like the first girl except shorter by like an inch.

"Four, who's this?" the first guy asks.

"Guys this is Tris. Tris this is Zeke," he says pointing to the guy who spoke, ", Uriah, Zeke's younger brother," the other guy, ", Shauna," the first girl, ", Marlene," the second girl, ", and Lynn, Shauna's younger sister."

"Hi."

"Hi," they all say.

"So where are you from?" Marlene asks. "Because I've never seen you around before."

"I'm from New York."

"Oh cool. Well do you need help getting to the office?"

"Sure."

"Let's go." Only the girls went the guys stayed behind talking about "guy stuff." At one point I'm pretty sure I heard them talk about our butts. They stopped as soon as Lynn turned around.

As soon as we got there the bell rang and they went to class. I walked in and saw a lady sitting behind the desk. **(A/N not going to describe her think secretary.) **Her name tag read "Mrs. Lynx."

"Hi sweetheart, what's the matter?"  
>"I'm new and need a schedule."<p>

"Okay name?"

"Tris. Beatrice Prior." I hate my name so I changed it to Tris.

"Okay here it is. Do you need a guide?" she asks as she hands me my schedule.

"Uh, yeah."

She goes over to the intercom. "Will Christina Johnson please report to the office? Christina Johnson." Where have I heard hat name before? A few second later a tall, dark girl with short black hair, brown eyes, and a very pretty completion comes in. I gasp, it's my old friend from grade school. She must recognize me too because in a seconds I'm in a death hug.

"Tris!"

"Chrissy!"

"Well I'm assuming you don't need introductions. Now you both have all the same classes together, except 3rd period, so get going." Says Mrs. Lynx

"Okay bye Mrs. Lynx!" we both shout as we run off to class.

I look down at my schedule

**Dauntless High Beatrice Prior**

**Homeroom- Mr. Hatrushnogens**

**Math- Ms. Matthews**

**Science- Ms. Matthews**

**Lunch**

**Art- Ms. Wu**

**P.E. - Mr. Gingledorf**

**Free Period**

**(A/N sorry forgot what the schedules look like.)**

We hurry off to homeroom. When we enter everyone's on their phone and talking to each other. I look around for the teacher and see that he's asleep on the desk. Me and Christina look around for empty seats together and spot two next to Four and his friends. They're the last two seats so we go and sit in them.

"Hey Trissy-poo." Uriah says. "Hey Christina."

"Hey. How do you know Tris?" Christina replies.

"Oh ya know, she got a ride here from Four."

"Oh, so they've known each other for some time then?"

"No, we met this morning." I say.

"Tris! He could be a psycho killer."

"No, I asked."

They all faced palm except Four, who started laughing. I like his laugh. No, I LOVE his laugh. I love him. WAIT WHAT THE HELL? I just met him. I'm snapped out my thoughts by the bell ringing. Apparently we all have the same schedule except 3rd period they all have history. YAY, I don' have history.

PAGE BREAK TO 3RD PERIOD

"Today we are going to dissect dead pigs." Ms Matthews says. We all have lab partners except me. "Now everyone will have to take turns, except Beatrice of course." I raise my hand. "Yes Beatrice." She says. "Actually it's Tris and do we have to?"

"Yes, unless you want a bad grade."

"Couldn't we do something else?"

"No."  
>"But-"<p>

"No buts, now go to the office."

"But-"

"Office."

I grab my bag and go to the office. When I get there, only two people are there; Four and Mrs. Lynx. "Hello sweetheart, what can I do for you?" she asks in her sweet secretary voice.

"Um Ms. Matthews sent me to see the principal."

"Okay have a seat. He'll be out in a little."

I take a seat next to Four. "Hey." I say.

"Hi." He replies.

"What did you do?"

"Drove my motorcycle in the halls, after I left history."

"What? Isn't your history teacher pissed?"

"No, I asked. You?"

"Ha ha. I wouldn't' dissect a pig."

He practically falls out of his seat.

"What's so funny?" I asked slightly annoyed.  
>He must sense that I'm annoyed because he stops immediately.<p>

"Nothing. Just why wouldn't you dissect the pig?"

"Because he deserves peace."

He doesn't get a chance to reply because he's called in.

As soon as he's done I get called in. I don't get in trouble, just a warning. I learned the principal's name is Max.

PAGE BREAK TO LUNCH

I walk in with Christina and we sit with the gang and a guy named Will.

"Okay party at our house Friday." Zeke and Uriah say.

"Okay." We all say.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV FRIDAY

Today is the day of the party. Christina is doing my hair and makeup after school. Which I have to go to now.

PAGE BREAK

I'm supposed to meet Christina at her locker. I get there just a second before her.

"Hey, Trissy. Ready to go?" she asks.

"Yeah let's go."

We walk over to her red convertible. It takes about fifteen minutes to get to my house because of construction. We get out and get to work on my makeup. She first does my hair. She puts it in loose curls. Then my makeup. She gives me a smoky look. When that's done I get into a lacey bra and panties. Then a tight tank, a half shirt, a sweater, a pair of short shorts, and three pairs of sweat pants, all in black. Now I'm ready to party. When I get out Christina's already done, she has on the same outfit except its white.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you. We're sleeping at Uriah and Zeke's. Girls are in the living room and guys are in the basement." She says as we get into her car.

"Ok, just let me tell my parents." I say as I pull out my phone.

After one ring my mom answers. (Tris, _her mom_)

Hey mom. Can I stay at a friend's house?

_Yes and me and your dad are going to be in Washington D.C. for a year. Caleb's going to be at the Black's you can stay with a friend or by yourself. You choose. I have to go bye! Love you!_

Okay bye. Love you too.

I hang up and tell Christina that I can go. I also tell her that I get the house for a year. She seems really excited.

"OMG! We could have parties, sleepovers …" I zone out of the rest of the things she says.

I think about my life, friends, and mostly Four. Why had he sounded like he didn't want to say his name when I came? What would he have said? Why did I think that I love him? Maybe I was caught up in the moment. I am pulled out of my thoughts by us pulling into a driveway. I look up and see a FREAKING MANSION!

I look over at Chrissy. "This is their house?" I ask.

"No, this is a bathroom." She says sarcastically.

"Ha, ha. Let's go inside."

We get inside and see people I have never seen before. Then we spot the gang at a table playing cards. We walk over to them.

"Hey," we all say.

Then Uriah stands on the table, messing up Four's and Lynn's game, and shouts "If I don't know you, GET OUT!"

Almost everyone leaves except our group.

"Okay, the games Truth or Dare normal rules." Zeke says.

"I'll go first." Zeke says.

"Uriah, you know the question."

"Dare."

"I dare you to call mom and tell her you got Marlene pregnant, on speaker."

He does as he says. (Uriah, **his mom Hana**)

Mom.

**Yes dear.**  
>I got Marlene pregnant.<p>

**Ok, but you're keeping it and you have to stay by her side.**

Ok, bye. Also this was a prank.

**I know. Bye.**

"Will."

"Truth."

"Who do you like, pansycake?"

"Christina."

Christina's blushing like crazy.

"Tris."

"Dare."

"I dare you to do shots off of Four."

Zeke runs into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of vodka and runs back. Four takes off his shirt and lies down on the table. Zeke pours the vodka on his chest and I begin to suck it all off.

I WON'T GO INTO TO MUCH DETAIL

By the end everyone except Will and Christina are heavily drunk. Me and Four are sitting at a table dinking when he moves his lips right beside my ear and says "You look good Tris." And I officially lose it, we start flirting back and forth until he kisses me. The kiss turns more passionate. I want more. No, I need more. Soon it turns into a full make out session, with my back against the wall, my legs wrapped around his waist for support.

He whispers on my lips, "Let's go." And with that we are downstairs locking all the doors and doing each other till our brains melt.

I wake to a warm presence next to me and the sound of a camera going off. I remember all the events of last night. I turn and look at the source of the camera sound and see a boy with pale/tan skin, dark eyes, and black hair taking pictures. I quickly grab the blankets and jump up. Only to reveal Four's naked body. I throw his clothes at him. He wakes up and falls off the bed. He gets up and pushes the guy out. By then I'm fully dressed. I start to leave and he's already dressed too. I leave to get Chrissy and go.

"No, Tris wait. Please!" he says as he chases me out the door.

I ignore him and continue to look for Christina. I find her passed out on the couch. I grab a half full bottle of beer and dump it on her. She wakes up and freaks out.

"I want to go." I say.

She doesn't ask why she just grabs the keys and walks to the door. Just as we open the door, Four comes out yelling, "Wait, please!"

We get into the car and go to my house.

"What was that about?" Christina asks once we are up in my room.

"I sort of… slept with him."

"Oh."

Just then her phone beeps. She looks at it and her face is full of shock.

"What? What is it?" I ask.

"This." She says as she shows me the school page. On the front is a picture of Four and me asleep in each other's arms.

"Who posted this?" I ask even though I know who did it, just not their name.

"His name is Peter. He hates Four and will do anything to make him look bad."

"Wow. How can anyone be so heartless?"

"I don't know."

"I don't think I want to be by anyone but you. And you have to promise that what happens between us stays between us."

"Okay." She says as she sticks her pinky out. I link mine to hers.

ONE MONTH AND FOUR WEEKS LATER  
>I haven't talked to the group in a whole month except Christina. Four gave up yesterday but I think he's planning something, I have been throwing up lately and getting tired easily. So right now I'm in the doctor's office awaiting my blood results. Just then the doctor, Mrs. Alvarado, comes in.<p>

"Miss Prior you're….."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

TRIS POV

_I'm in the doctor's office awaiting my blood results. Just then the doctor, Mrs. Alvarado, comes in._

_"Miss Prior you're….."_

"Pregnant."

My face falls.

"You know you don't have to keep it." She says quickly.

"You mean abort it? Hell no. That's murder." I say trying to stifle sobs.

"No. Adoption, maybe. And it's okay to cry."

I just lose it and burst into tears. She comes over and wraps her arms around me.

"What do you want to do?"

"Keep it." Did I just say that? No, that had to have been someone else. I'm only six-teen. Four is only seventeen turning eighteen soon. Not like I'd tell him. He'd figure it out when I start to show though. So yeah. I need to talk to Chrissy.

"Great. We can get you an ultrasound right now or we can wait for the father."

"No. Now would be fine."

"Okay just lie down and I'll get the supplies."

I do as she says and she goes to get the things. She comes back with a machine with a screen.

"Okay I'm just going to put some gel on your belly. It's going to be cold so be prepared."

She puts the gel on my stomach and it is freezing. I look at the screen and see a small little squiggly line. My squiggly. Now I know that I'm keeping it.

"I'll call you Squiggles for now." I say as I look down at my belly. The doctor laughs.

"What?" I ask.  
>"Nothing. It's just that most people would call it Peanut or Squishy. But not you, you chose Squiggles." she answer, "You should be due about August 5th but it's too early to be sure. You should get the gender in about two months. Now clean off your belly and I'll get you two pictures. And then you can leave."<p>

She hands me a towel and takes the machine out. I clean of my stomach and sit up, with my feet hanging off the edge. Will Christina disown me? What will my parents think? What about Caleb? Or Tobias? Or the rest of the gang. And the most important, will I be a good mother? She comes back with two pictures and tells me I can go.

As soon as I can leave I run to my car and drive to Christina's. Once I get there it takes me five minutes to recompose myself before I ring the doorbell. Her mother is the one to open the door.

"Hello, dear." She says.

"Hi. Is Christina home?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's up in her room.

I thank her and run up to Christina's room. I stop in front of her white door before barging in, pictures still in hand. Once I get in I see all the girls. I'm so stunned that I drop one of the pictures. Since Christina's the closes, she picks up the photo. When she realizes what she's holding, she gasps and hugs me. She releases me and I show everyone else the photo. In turn they each hug me and say they're there for me. Once their all den, their faces turn from pity to seriousness in a flash. Christina turns to me.

"Tris is _he _the father?" she asks.

"Yes." I mumble in reply. I look at everyone else and they have confused faces.

"Oh, yeah. At the party, while intoxicated, Four and I had some "fun" in case you didn't read the school website a month ago."

They all, once again, gasp.

"So… How was he?" asks Marlene. Of course Marlene would ask that.

"I don't know. I was too drunk. Good, I guess." I can feel my cheeks turn red.

"Are you gonna tell him? Are you keeping it? What's the gender? Most importantly-" Christina bombards me with questions.

"Maybe, definitely, don't know, and STOP! No more questions." I say.

"No one tells him. Got it?" They all shake their heads no. "Good. I have to go now."

I get up and so does everyone else. They walk me to the door and hug me goodbye.

It takes a couple of minutes for me to get home. I get in and see Caleb is sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey. Why are you here?" I ask.

"I can't be here too?" He asks.

I give him a pointed look. He hates it here. I think it's because of our parents. Oh, yeah minor detail, our parents are the second in charge of Abnegation Inc. So we live in a mansion and since our parents didn't want anyone to know they have kids, they're never here.

"Okay, okay. Mr. and Mrs. Black found out that Susan and I are dating so they said we could continue, but I have to live here. Where were you?"

"I was at a doctor's appointment."

"Oh yeah. What for?" Damn it.

"Monthly checkup."

"In the middle of the month. What were you really there for?"

"I was throwing up and I went to see if I had the flu." Good, not a complete lie.

"Do you?"

"Not exactly."

"Beatrice-"

"My name's Tris."

"Fine. Tris, what do you mean 'not exactly'?"  
>"I'm mean just that."<p>

"Tell me."

"Fine. I'm pregnant." I say as I run up stairs.

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID! WHO'S THE MOTHERFUCKING FATHER? I'LL KILL HIM!" I hear him yell.

I run upstairs and lock my bedroom door. I feel tears swarming in my eyes, but I won't let them fall. I can't I'm too prideful. Then I hear my phone beep. I look over and see its Christina.

Hey party at Uriah and Zeke's Friday. You are coming. –Chrissy

Why me?-Tris

Four's not going to be there. –Chrissy

FINE! CU then. –Tris

**Tell me what you think so far. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating for a while. I was dealing with a recent family death. :'( **


	4. Chapter 4

Tris P.O.V.

_Skip to Friday._

Again Christina's coming to pick me up and do my makeup/hair. Caleb went to a hotel since I told him I'm pregnant. Right now I'm lying on my bed rubbing my abdomen where my baby is. Just then I heard a knock at the door. I go down and open the door to reveal Christina. We go upstairs and do our outfits.

When we're done I'm in a white tank, a loose red shirt, short shorts, and sweat pants. Christina Is wearing the same thing except it's all black. Neither of us are wearing any makeup.  
>"Ready?" Christina asks as we get in the car and drive off.<p>

"Yep." I say popping the p.

"Okay we're here." She says as she pulls up to the all so familiar mansion. Surprisingly it's not full of people just the girls and guys cars. We get out and ring the doorbell. Uriah answers the door and he's already wasted.

"Oh hey Trisssssssssssssssssy and Chrissssssssssssssssssy." He says as he lets us in.

"Hey Uriah. Where is everyone?" I ask.

"We're playing Truth or Dare over there." He says as he points to the living room. We go in and see Will, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and Zeke sitting in a circle. Everyone is already drunk. Christina and I go sit by them.

"Hey Tris. Where have you been?" asks Will.

"Places. Let's start." I say.

Just as I'm about ask Zeke the question Four comes in and he's the only one who's not wasted.

"Hey guys are you- Tris." He says as he sees me.

"Uh hey Four. Christina you said he wouldn't be here." I say.

"He wasn't. Four what are you doing here?" Christina asks.

"Zeke and Uriah invited me." He says.

"Marlene you said he wouldn't be here." She says.

"I liedddddddddd. She has to tell him nowwwwwwwwww." Marlene slurs.

"Tell me what?" Four asks.

"Nothing." I lie.

"No it's not. You were going to tell him a secret but don't tell Four." Marlene says holding her finger to her lips.

"What secret? Tris what is she talking about?" Four asks.

"Nothing let's get started now." I say.

"Okay. Tris truth or dare? Truth? Okay, what secret?" Four says.

"Uh pass?"

"No. You don't get a choice. What secret?"

"Okay. Four, I'm pregnant and you're the father." I say.


End file.
